Beneath the Surface
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: Well, this is my first CC fic. Li's feeling really down and Sakura tries to help him out.


Beneath the Surface  
By: YamatoLuv7  
Disclaimer: I don't own CC or the Characters. So please don't sue me cause I'm broke  
  
~Li's POV~  
  
I sit alone in my apartment. I'm all by myself, huddled up on the couch staring at the  
walls. Nobody to talk to, to laugh with, or to cry with. Nobody but these blank grey   
walls. I wish I wasn't alone and friendless. Even Meilin's company would be welcome  
now. But no. My mission was to reclaim the Clow Cards. I was cold and uncaring to   
everyone. I pushed them away. I think I ruined my one chance at happiness. By   
pushing everyone away, I isolated myself from the world. I guess I deserve what I got.  
But does anyone deserve to be this lonely all of the time?  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I wonder if Li's alright. He looked a little down this afternoon. Maybe I should go   
see if he's ok. I have the strangest feeling that he really needs me right now. I  
know. Since it's Friday, I'll make some pastries and go over and visit him. I think  
I remember where he lives. You know, he's always so cold and uncaring at school, but I  
think he's actually a nice guy. Beneath his cold exterior I bet he's a lonely boy who  
just wants some friends. Oh good, the pastries are done. Ok. Now where did I leave  
my coat? Oh, there it is. Now, I'm gonna find out what's wrong with Li.  
  
~Li's POV~  
  
There I go again. I think to much about myself and now I'm crying. Gees man. Why does  
life have to hurt so bad. I mean, I'm only ten. I should be having fun and playing   
with kids my own age. Instead, I'm training hard and trying to capture Clow Cards.   
Great, now I'm crying even more. I'm such a wimp. I can handle any clow card you throw  
at me and most likely win, but I can't even overcome my own loneliness. Damn, someone's  
at the door. I wipe my eyes and get up. Who could be here? I open the door and am   
surprised to see who it is. There, with a plate of pastries and sparkling green eyes,  
is Sakura, smiling brightly at me.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Li looks surprised to see me. I wonder why his face is all red. I think he's been  
crying. His cheeks look damp.   
"Hey Li. How ya doing?" I ask, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Fine. What do you want Sakura?" he asks, trying to sound cold, but failing miserably.  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed a little out of it these past days  
and I was worried."  
"Well, don't be. I'm not worth it," he sais so quietly I'm not sure I heard him right.  
"What do you mean your not worth it?" I ask, crossing my arms and waiting for a reply.  
  
~Li's POV~  
  
Great. I said it out loud. Now she's staring at me waiting for an answer. well, maybe  
I should just tell her the truth. I'm sick of putting on faces for people. Just once  
I would like to have someone like me for me and not because of the mask I wear for them.  
"I don't deserve your concern. Just go away," I say, and turn to close the door.   
Sakura, however, would have none of it. She put her foot in the door and pushed her way  
into my living room.  
"I am not going to leave. Now what's wrong?" she ask. "And just why exactly don't you  
deserve my concern?"  
Gees, is she stubborn or what. "What do you want me to say Sakura? Everything that I'm   
thinking. It's fairly complicated and I don't think you would understand."   
"Li," she sais, "I just want to know what's wrong so I can help." Well she seems to care.  
Maybe I should tell her. But then again, I'm supposed to be getting the clow cards from  
her. Oh, I don't know. I'm so confused.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Li looks confused. Maybe he doesn't know what to say. He looks like he might cry again.  
"Li. I just want to help. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend. You can trust  
me."   
He looks a little doubtful. But I think he might talk to me.  
"I'm...you consider me...your friend?" he asks in surprise.  
"Of course," I say, a little shocked at his reply.  
"How could you consider me a friend after the way I've treated you?"  
"Li, I know that you don't mean it. You really are a nice guy. I can see it."  
"But...how can you see...what nobody else sees?" He asks.  
  
~Li's POV~  
  
How can she understand me so completely. Am I really that easy to read. I am so confused.  
"Sakura, I..." I stammer.  
"Go on," she sais in an encouraging tone.  
"I...I'm so alone Sakura. I don't understand it all. Why does it have to be this way?"  
She looks at me for a minute and then walks over to me and gives me a much needed hug.  
I lean into her embrace. Damn, I'm starting to cry again. But this time I don't try to   
stop them. I cry into her shoulder and babble on incoherently. I finally stop and she  
looks down at me, a comforting smile on her face.  
"Li, you know you can always talk to me. About anything."  
Not trusting my voice, I just nod in response. I sit down on the couch again. Sakura sits  
down next to me. "Thanks Sakura. I really appreciate what you've done."  
"No problem." She's smiling at me again. It's then that I realize just how nice it is to  
have a friend who understands that feelings aren't just skin deep.  
  
END  
  
A/N. So what do you think? This is my first CC fic. I hope you like it. Please R&R.  
I'd like to know what you think.  
YamatoLuv7  



End file.
